<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are My Gift by denilmo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527021">You Are My Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo'>denilmo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cor tries his best, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompto is sweet, dad cor, holiday fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cor joins Prompto and Ignis for celebrations of the Glacian Goddess and finds himself feeling nostalgic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum &amp; Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFXV Book Club 2020 Holiday Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are My Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitfireRose/gifts">SpitfireRose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm your gifter this year, Rose! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it. </p><p>Happy holidays and I hope 2021 is kind and wonderful to you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cor stared at the door of Ignis' apartment. He had been here numerous times before but not like this -- holding a bottle of wine and a couple of gift bags. He could hear laughter inside, Prompto's laughter, and he lifted a hand and knocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open and Prompto stood before him, warmth radiating from the smile on his face. "Hey! You made it! Come in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis was at the ready to take the bottle of wine and his jacket as Prompto directed him to put the gifts by the tree. The apartment was so warm, he instantly felt the cold shrink away from him. Lights glittered against the window and Cor glanced over their tree, taking the time to look a little more closely as he spotted an ornament that was a picture of Ignis and Prompto together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dinner's gonna be ready in just a little while, but we got some snack food while you wait. Oh! and me and Iggy made some </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> cookies last night!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're just sugar cookies…" Ignis countered with a small smile as he brought them over to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, they're like the best sugar cookies I ever put in my mouth. Take the praise," Prompto replied, poking him in his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor watched them together, amused at the sight. He'd known Ignis his whole life, and seeing him like this - happy and unguarded and smiling - was a treat. "I'll have one, thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked a cookie from the plate and took a bite. It was so soft and sweet and, actually damn near perfect. "They're really good," he agreed and then Prompto was smacking Ignis on the arm, making "I told you so" claims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Cor's lips twitched into a little smile. Prompto had come such a long way from that little ball of anxiety he'd been as a child. With another bite of cookie, Cor found himself feeling nostalgic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cor had infiltrated that Niflheim base all those years ago, he hadn't expected to bring home a child. He hadn't expected the little boy to grow so attached to him during the return trip to not want to part from him. They'd tried taking him once, and he screamed and cried, calling for Cor - the first words he'd spoken since being taken into their care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those that knew him well gave him a good-natured ribbing about becoming a father. He felt clueless; he knew how to train soldiers not raise kids. Clarus assured him that was part of the experience, learning the child, adapting. Cor was good at adapting. Prompto, as he'd named the child, however was not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a struggle to get him used to a bed, used to the idea that he could wear different clothes - weather appropriate ones - used to sleeping soundly through the night, and eating regularly provided meals, bathing… normal, typical </span>
  <em>
    <span>human comforts</span>
  </em>
  <span> that obviously the child had been neglected of. It was heartbreaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as the wintry months melted into Spring, Prompto began to do better. He no longer fussed if Cor had to leave because he knew that he would return for him. He ate the prepared food with a quiet thanks. He started to ask about his clothes, for colors that he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met the prince that summer. It had been a little nerve-wracking; they weren't entirely sure it was a good idea, but they agreed that Prompto should meet other kids, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> kid things. Cor hadn't seen such wonder on his face in some time as Noctis read him a pop-up book. They played with toy cars and then a collection of wild beasts. And then he cried when he accidentally broke one because he thought he was going to be sent away. Even young Noctis couldn't reassure him that it was okay. Only Cor could stop his tears. He tried to apologize on his behalf, but Regis had simply smiled and suggested they try again another day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on another day, Noctis gifted him his first chocobo plush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer gave way to autumn and Prompto slept with that plush every night. He still had nightmares, and he still crawled into bed with Cor, but he calmed from them more quickly. He fell asleep again more quickly. And most nights Cor was left still awake, feeling the dampness of his drying tears in his shirt and his soft hair under his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weather shifted, the nights grew longer, and festive lights and wreaths and other decorations began to go up around the city. Cor and Prompto headed home together one evening and Cor smiled as the young boy looked at the lights in pure fascination. Cor picked him up, letting him huddle close as they continued. He explained to him about the Frostbearer's Festival, how they decorate in celebration of the Glacian goddess, and trade gifts on Shiva Day as a symbol of the warmth that thawed her heart. That most importantly it was precious time spent with those close to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto craned his head back to look at a wreath as they passed under a lamppost. "Do you have lights?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh… no. I'm usually at the Citadel a lot, so other people can spend time with their families."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Prompto replied, dejected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A simple utterance shouldn't have twisted Cor's heart in such a way. "But… hey, kid, we can get some. You'll help me pick them out, won't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto smiled wide and Cor thought its brilliance could rival any of the festival lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a couple days before Cor had the extra time to buy some, but he hung up the strand of lights around the living room window that evening. Prompto </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> them and every day for a week straight he had to sit by the window and watch the slow blink of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor decided then that he had to give Prompto a proper celebration. He came home one evening with a tree. It was small, but fit the corner of the apartment. Cor bought another strand of lights to put on the tree and, turned out even though the tree was small, it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> small. He had to improvise and drape the lights side to side on the part of the tree that faced out toward them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He showed Prompto how to hang the ornaments, the few that he managed to procure as the shelves were already emptying out (and he did not need an 85 piece set, thank you). He smiled as Prompto laughed when he picked him up to hang ones higher on the tree. When the ornaments were all hung, they stepped back together to admire their work. Cor would never say it out loud, but he felt a bit like a failure. If anyone else had seen his pathetic excuse for a tree, he was sure fun would be had at his expense.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Prompto hugged his leg, the lights shining onto his face. "It's so pretty!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? You like it?" he asked as he reached to stroke over his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded eagerly. "I never seen anything so pretty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor smiled down at him; what the hell did anyone else know? Prompto thought it was great and that was enough for him. "We'll turn the lights on every day, just like the ones on the window."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wide eyes blinked up at him. "Really?" Cor nodded and he smiled bigger. "And we make cookies too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, great, where did he hear that one from? "Sure, kid, we can make cookies." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor didn't do much baking, but seeing him smile was worth it. The next day, he got a recipe from Monica and had a guardsman do the supply shopping for him. That night, he and Prompto made their first batch of cookies together. He followed the recipe to a T, and Prompto had so much fun using the cookie cutters. Cor was feeling rather proud of himself. Until he took the cookies out and realized they'd spread and morphed during the baking process and now only vaguely resembled what they were supposed to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Prompto, they-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto was eying the cookies like they were made of gold, and he interrupted with a barely contained bounce. "Can I have one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why the hell not? "Sure." He handed him a cookie that was supposed to have been a goddess tree. Prompto took a big bite and smiled. "Cor, you have to try one. It's so good!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" he asked in disbelief. He picked one for himself and took a bite. Okay, so they didn't taste awful so that was a plus, and Prompto loved them. He really couldn't ask for more. He'd just have to do better next year. And that thought had surprised Cor. He'd always believed in pushing forward, to better oneself, even if that meant facing fears head on. It was something he demanded of his men - </span>
  <em>
    <span>push through it </span>
  </em>
  <span>- but it seemed that went for off the battlefield as well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Clarus had casually asked the Marshal what he was getting Prompto that year, and he clammed up. He had no idea what to get the kid; he was pretty sure he could give him socks and he'd be happy. But he wanted to give Prompto something special. And he told Clarus that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Shield smiled and clapped his back. "You already have. You know, I hear that those Lil Malbuddy comics are big with the kids this year…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor smiled to himself and continued on with his friend as they had a meeting with the king, but his mind kept going to Prompto and what he could possibly get him. He found a few items here and there on the days leading up Shiva Day. Cor realized, as he stared at the gifts under the tree, that he probably should have paid extra for gift wrapping. He was horrible at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the next morning the quality of his work didn't matter. Prompto had been so surprised to see the gifts under the tree, and even more so when Cor told him that they were for him. Prompto just stood there, staring at them, his hands pulled up tightly to his chest. Then Cor noticed he was trembling and he knelt down beside him, gingerly placing his hand to his back. "Prompto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watery eyes looked up at him and Cor rushed in to quell whatever doubt or trouble he had. "Oh… hey," he wiped at his cheek, "it's okay…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're really for me?" he asked, voice pitchy and wavering under the weight of his emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor smiled and ruffled his sleep-mussed hair. "Yeah, they're for you." He reached and grabbed a gift bag and then held it to him in offering. "Here, open it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto sniffed as he took the bag, rubbing at his eyes with his other hand. He let out a small breath before reaching in and pulling out a comic book. His eyes lit up. "It's a Mal-burr… a Melba-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A malboro?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded eagerly. "Noc showed me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor softly smiled at him. "Now you can show Noctis. You like it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded happily as he pulled out the other comics - the first five in the series - and thanked Cor as he started to look through one. Cor reached under the tree for a box and moved it closer to him. "Here, there's more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto stared at it like it had a secret to tell him, examining the paper and turning the box all around. "How do I open it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You rip the paper off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto suddenly looked unsure. "I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>rip</span>
  </em>
  <span> it? But it's so pretty…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor reached forward for the gift. "Yeah? Well, in the end it's just paper, and your present is inside. And I think you'll like what it is more than the paper. So, you just-" he stuck a finger into a bulging fold he'd taped down and gave it a tug, starting it for him. "Go on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto nervously chewed at his lip as he grabbed the loose paper and started to pull it. He visibly cringed as he ripped the side open, looking to Cor as if he was asking if it was really okay. He nodded and encouraged him to keep going. Prompto pulled the wrapping off and then Cor helped him open the box. A soft gasp floated up at the chocobo plush inside. He pulled it out and looked to Cor and the Marshal found himself smiling back. "Check this out… your press his stomach and-" he demonstrated how to do it and then pointed to the wall to show Prompto that it had projected stars on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That. Is. Amazing!" Prompto hugged the chocobo with a little bounce in his legs. "It's so fluffy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe there's a couple more for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor had gotten him socks anyway, and a pair of gloves and a knit cap, just because it was getting pretty cold. Last was a chess set. He explained to Prompto that it was a game that he would like to teach him so they could play together. Prompto was so excited to learn, that he wanted to do it right away, but Cor only smiled and suggested breakfast first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up to go to the kitchen, but was stopped by Prompto tugging on his pant leg. "What is it, kiddo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…" his lip trembled a bit. "I don't have a gift for you… I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the little boy and sighed softly. "Prompto… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are my gift. I'm happy I get to share today with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto leaned into him and wrapped his arms around him for a hug. Cor hugged him in return, kissing the side of his head. "How about you sit with your comics while I make breakfast, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded and didn't complain when he was set down.  Cor watched him go over to the tree and grab a comic book, and then he went to get started on breakfast. It was simple fare - sausage and eggs and pancakes - and he filled up their plates. "Come on, Prompto, breakfast is hot and ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, Prompto would've run right over, but this morning he didn't. Cor set the plates down and headed back into the living room - and promptly laughed at the sight. Prompto stood there, covered in bits of wrapping paper. "What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto gave a nervous smile, his fingers coming together to fidget. "You said… I was your gift…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor went over to him and pulled the paper off with a chuckle. "You certainly are. I couldn't have asked for more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" He averted his eyes. "Y-you… like it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love it," he replied and then picked him up, happy to hear Prompto laugh. "Come on, kiddo, let's eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Dad, let's eat!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor moved from the sofa to the dining table. Ignis had outdone himself on the roast and it smelled so good. Certainly better than what he ever could've made. He watched them together, happy to see Prompto so relaxed, the way he smiled as Ignis insisted he take more vegetables. He'd been hesitant at first to give his approval when they started dating. Everyone thought they were an odd couple, that they wouldn't work because they were so vastly different. But here they were, four years later, and still going strong. Those differences brought balance to each other's lives and now Cor couldn't be happier for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He learned that this intimate gathering was supposed to include Ignis' uncle as well, but he'd been called away last minute for work. He didn't mind though, and as they started to eat, conversation began to flow as well. It really had been a nice evening, warm and cozy, stomachs full of good food and drink.  After they ate, they moved back into the living room and traded gifts with each other. Cor was a little nervous, but Ignis and Prompto loved the coordinating shirts and coffee mugs they received. Really, he hadn't known what to get them. Prompto had gone from having nothing to wanting for nothing. It filled Cor with a kind of warmth and happiness that he wasn't sure he'd ever feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto moved over to him, handing him a beautifully wrapped box with a navy blue bow on it. Cor took it with a smile. "You didn't have to get me anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure I did… and… well, I didn't really spend any money on it…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, and always pleased by Prompto's handmade gifts, Cor began to open it. The paper fell aside and he opened the box. "Prompto… is this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "Yeah, it is…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor pulled out the familiar chessboard and the two bags of wooden pieces. Prompto smiled at him. "I cleaned the pieces up and… repainted them. I thought we could play? It's been a while…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor smiled and nodded. "I'd love that." He didn't know why he was feeling so touched by the gift - maybe it was because Prompto had held onto it and taken care of it after all those years, maybe it was because he'd done nothing but think about all the growth Prompto had made, but he had to take a sip of his drink to help swallow down the proud burn in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto set the chessboard on the table and started to set up the pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis sat on the floor, curled up next to Prompto with his drink. "I'll play the winner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto laughed. "Well, get ready to play the master-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me," both he and Cor said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis couldn't help but chuckle as Cor looked to Prompto in surprise. "Oh? You're the master? I think you forgot who taught you how to play."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I need another lesson," Prompto taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're on kiddo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trash talking over chess, I never thought I'd witness it," Ignis commented, hiding his amused smile behind his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just wait, Iggy, we get serious over chess!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor smiled to himself as he set his pieces up. "Yes, we do… ready to lose?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bring it on!" Prompto challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor was never a man to buy into the whole 'holiday cheer' gimmick, but as he sat there playing move after move - stealing glances at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span> sitting cozy with Ignis, at the happily decorated home - he only felt happiness. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>